sick
by planariang
Summary: Ngapain juga lu pake acara sakit sih, Ji. Tau gue gak bisa ngurus orang sakit. (roommate!nijinash; spin-off Antagonista)


**headnote:** roommate!nijinash; spin-off Antagonista—indonesia au/college au; bromance; ooc

 **knb milik fujimaki tadatoshi, tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapat dari pengerjaan fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

Baru jam tiga sore, tapi langit gelap seperti menjelang maghrib. Guntur menggeram bersahut-sahutan dengan kilat. Jutaan tetes air turun ke bawah, rapat, cepat. Deras sekali di luar, pikir Nash sambil mengintip dari jendela kamar kost.

Ia menggigit bibir, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pulang dari kegiatan kampus dengan sebagian tubuh terciprat air hujan, dia disuguhi pemandangan Shuuzou yang meringkuk di kasur, terbungkus selimut tebal. Badannya panas, seperti terbakar. Nash mengeceknya dengan menempelkan tangan di dahi berkat ketiadaan termometer, sebelum menempelkan plester penurun panas di sana. Dia ingat Shuuzou menyimpan sisa plester penurun panas di kotak obat.

"Ngapain juga lu pake acara sakit sih, Ji. Tau gue gak bisa ngurus orang sakit," Nash menggerundel pelan. Tapi entah setajam apa telinga Shuuzou, ketika sakitpun ia masih bisa mendengar.

"Ya belajar lah, dodol. Lu langganan sakit dari pilek sampe kram usus kan gue juga yang ngurusin. Itung-itung gantian kek." Untuk sekedar bicara, Shuuzou masih punya tenaga—meskipun berbekal suaranya yang mendadak makin seksi.

Ponsel pintar di tangan Nash, baru selesai mengirim pesan lewat aplikasi LINE pada seseorang, minta bantuan.

"Salah lu ujan-ujanan kemarin."

"Gue gatau kemarin pas di jalan bakalan ujan deres."

"Beli jas ujan kek, atau bawa payung gitu. Kan lu punya."

Jeda, Shuuzou batuk-batuk, antara tenggorokannya yang gatal dan kalimat Nash yang bikin _keki_. "Yakali naik motor pake payung. Otak lu udah sengklek kali ya rebutin si Kuroko sama Akashi."

Nash mendelik tak suka. "Jangan sebut tu bocah cabe napa, cabut nih gue."

"Yailah, tega banget—" Shuuzou batuk-batuk kembali, lebih lama. "—tega banget sih sama temen sendiri."

Shuuzou bergerak pelan, menyingkirkan selimut dan beringsut mendudukkan badannya. Satu tangan bertumpu pada kasur, menjaga keseimbangan. Tangan lainnya mengurut pangkal hidung hingga ke dahi, berusaha mengenyahkan pusing di kepala. Mata sengaja dipejamkan. Kerongkongannya kering. "Nash, ambilin gue air dong."

"Ambil sendiri." Ketus. Nash menengok lagi ke jendela, hujan masih deras di luar. Kemudian ia mengecek ponselnya lagi, belum ada balasan. _Mungkin karena sinyal._

"—kampret."

Lirik. Tak tega juga melihat Shuuzou kepayahan dengan tubuh banjir keringat. Nash melangkah mendekati dispenser di ujung ruangan, mengisi air dingin ke gelas sampai penuh.

"Nih, minum." Sudut bibir Shuuzou tertarik sedikit. Nash menyodorkan gelasnya ke hadapan Shuuzou. Yang berambut hitam agak goyang tangannya saat menerima gelas dari Nash. "Atau mau gue bantuin minumnya?"

"Gak perlu. Gue gak manjaan kayak lu pas sakit, sori."

Nash berdecak, "—dasar monyong." Shuuzou tak membalas. Bisa jadi lelah terus memperdebatkan _pepesan kosong_ dengan Nash.

Mendapati Nash yang menumpukan konsentrasi pada ponselnya, Shuuzou lantas bertanya. "Ngapain?"

"Huh?" Nash mendongak, kemudian menunduk kembali ke arah layar ponsel. "Nge- _pc_ orang, tapi sinyal bajret dari tadi."

"Sokap?"

"Tetsuya."

Batuk, geram. Shuuzou meneguk habis sisa air dalam gelas. "Sempet-sempetnya lu ngode si Kuroko pas gue lagi gini, Nash."

"Cemburu bae lu."

Shuuzou mengernyit jijik. "Gue masih lurus, ya Allah ..."

Inginnya, Nash melempar sesuatu ke muka Shuuzou. Tapi kasihan, sohibnya sedang sakit jadi mungkin akan ia lakukan lain kali. Ponselnya bergetar, notifikasi pesan masuk dari Tetsuya—pesan yang dari tadi dia tunggu-tunggu. Ia berdoa semoga sinyal operator tidak memberi php sampai masalahnya terselesaikan—mengurus Shuuzou.

 _Mbb kak, habis beres rapat. Kak Niji gimana? Masih belum baikan? Kak Niji udah minum obat belum kak?_

"Eh, Ji, lu udah minum obat belum?"

"Pagi sih. Obat warung, biasa."

"Oh, oke," dan Nash mengetik balasan sesuai informasi dari Shuuzou. "Udah makan?"

"Pagi."

"Berarti belum ye, oke." Nash mengetik lagi.

"Lu _chat_ soal apaan sih sama Kuroko?"

Nash diam dan fokus pada ponsel di tangan, mengulur waktu sebelum memberi jawaban, seperti menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus memberitahu Shuuzou atau tidak. Padahal, dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sebelumnya dilayangkan oleh si rambut pirang, harusnya sudah bisa ia tarik kesimpulan.

 _Ngurus Shuuzou yang lagi sakit._

Shuuzou berdecak. Menyimpan gelas di lantai sebelum balik tiduran dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi badan. Memejamkan matanya lagi untuk kembali beristirahat.

Lima menit berselang, telinganya menangkap _grasak-grusuk_ dari Nash. Penasaran, ia membuka matanya, menemukan Nash sudah dibalut jaket dan siap keluar.

"Ji, gue keluar dulu ye."

"—kemana? Masih ujan kan?"

"Mau beli makan, sekalian beli obat," tangan Nash menempel di knop pintu yang terbuka setengah, "Tidur aja sana, istirahat yang bener."

"Iya, bawel. Tiati di jalan."

Pintu tertutup diikuti _blam_ pelan. Shuuzou tertidur tak lama kemudian. Yang membangunkannya setelah itu adalah guncangan pelan di bahu dan sahutan dari Nash, "Ji, bangun. Makan dulu, hey."

Uap mengepul dari semangkuk sup ayam di atas meja, baru saja dituang dari plastik. "Tadinya mau gue beliin bubur, tapi kata Tetsuya bagusan sup sih jadi ya gue beli aja ini," ujar Nash, menyodorkan mangkuk ke hadapan Shuuzou yang beringsut turun dari kasur, duduk di karpet. Di lehernya tersampir handuk kecil, bekas mengeringkan rambut.

"Masih keujanan lu?"

"Ujannya gede, pake payung juga gak guna."

"Tau gitu, kenapa maksain keluar elah—"

Nash bersin. "Kan lu lagi sakit."

"Iya dah," Shuuzou memutar bola mata, _masa bodo_ , "seterah lu." Ia menyendok kuah sup, meniup-niupnya sebentar sebelum masuk ke mulut. "Tapi kalo lu sakit besok, jangan minta gue ngurusin lu ya."

.

 **footnote:** nijinash roommate sekosan okeeee, dengan dalih menghemat pengeluaran tahunan. terus kenapa nash ngechat kuroko (selain emang beneran mau modus), kalo liat antagonista chapter satu, sempet disinggung secara implisit di surat cinta kalau kuroko itu anggota medik fakultas. sengaja gak diliatin chat history-nya, soalnya gak penting juga sih isinya, bisa kebaca dari interaksi nash sama nijimura juga. terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
